


济州岛（旅馆番外）

by NNNNovermber



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNNNovermber/pseuds/NNNNovermber
Kudos: 7





	济州岛（旅馆番外）

手指环住白皙的脚腕，李帝努把在自己脸上最乱的小脚丫拉到面前，在脚背上轻啄了一下后，把它好好的安置在怀里，心里盘算着打完这盘游戏再去收拾一下脚丫的主人。没想到脚丫子在他怀里更加不安分，一会儿用圆润的脚趾头在他的腹肌上画圈圈，一会儿又用前脚掌在自己的裤裆处揉来揉去，总之一句话，就是在他身上点火。

李帝努是个宅男，夏天对他来说就是游戏，空调和做////爱，当然第三件事在任何季节都是他最爱的。偏偏当时挑房子的时候，因为对方喜欢贴近大自然，喜欢海边，最后挑挑拣拣，终于把他们的小窝安在了济州岛的海边，虽然以上这些李帝努都是没有意见的，但是，  
“宝贝，济州岛的夏天是会热死人的啊”  
“但是你不觉得海风吹起来很舒服吗，开空调就吹不到海风了，而且其实也不是很热嘛”  
李帝努发誓当时一定是自己的魂被他那黑的发亮的瞳仁吸了去，魄被他上挑的眼尾勾了去，要不然怎么会放弃自己在夏天的救命神器，就这么随了他的意。

仅仅是回头看了一眼身后作乱的小妖，李帝努就对着麦说了一句“对不住了兄弟”，然后立刻把耳麦一摘，手柄一扔，游戏一关，反身向沙发上躺着的人压了上去。

黄仁俊喜欢吹海风，整个夏天有一半的时间，客厅的落地窗都是开着的，海风在这个家里肆意横行，带着海边独有的咸湿的味道。所以李帝努回头的时候，黄仁俊正躺在沙发上，头发被风吹得凌乱。上身穿着他的T恤，领口根本藏不住被他啃咬过的锁骨，下身只穿了一件菠萝花纹的小内裤，T恤因为黄仁俊刚刚作乱的脚被往上推，刚好露出一小截腰线。可惜因为黄仁俊仰躺的姿势，欣赏不到小妖浑圆的屁股，倒是两只修长的腿还在自己跟前晃啊晃，脚尖在李帝努的鼻尖点了一下，然后是喉结、胸口，最后顺着腹肌的线条一路滑到他胯下那个鼓鼓囊囊的地方，仔细看的话大腿根部还有昨晚自己吸吮留下的痕迹。

这要是还忍得住就真的不是人。

李帝努很喜欢这个沙发，准确来说，是很喜欢在上面做。狭小的空间没有一丝多余的地方，他和黄仁俊必须紧紧贴在一起才不会从沙发上滚下去，这能让他更清楚的观察身下的人，以前没能做到的事情，现在成了他的执念。  
一只手从后腰深入T恤里面，轻车熟路的找到腰窝所在，坏心眼的捏了一把腰上的肉，然后满意地听到一声带着情欲的闷哼，另一手顺着发丝往下握住后颈轻轻往上一托，加深了这个吻。小妖也顺势双手揽住了他的脖子，双腿攀上他的腰，像一只树袋熊。  
当肩胛骨被轻轻敲打的时候，才意识到他吻得身下人已经快要无法呼吸，李帝努不舍的放开已经被蹂躏得充血的唇瓣，准备向下一个地方进攻时，却被一根手指抵住嘴唇，李帝努含住它时就听黄仁俊说，  
“打住，不要白日宣淫，去厨房帮我拿个酸奶”  
“喝什么酸奶，等下让你喝我的酸奶”李帝努不以为然道，他现在已经是箭在弦上不得不发了，这个小妖还想着喝酸奶，  
“我认真的，快去”  
“黄仁俊你要是现在有点良知，就肯定知道你男朋友现在硬的能把你干///死在这里”李帝努一边说一边用已经抬头的家伙隔着两层布料顶了顶黄仁俊，

本以为只是想来点小情趣，没想到黄仁俊听完小手一放，小脚一松，小嘴一撅，李帝努心里立刻警铃大响，暗叫不好，果不其然下一秒李帝努的噩梦就准时出现了，  
“我记得以前在旅馆的时候你就老是只管着自己爽....”  
“行行行”李帝努认命地爬起来向厨房走去，“能不能不提我年少无知的那点事儿，谁过去没犯过错啊”

这件事不是黄仁俊心里的疙瘩，却是长在李帝努心尖的一根刺，每每想到它，总是扎得心脏疼成紧缩的一团，令李帝努无法呼吸。哪怕现在他每天一睁眼就能看到令他心动的睡颜，但他还是无法克制的害怕有一天黄仁俊会再一次无声无息的离开他，那三年里他过的太难受了。

盘腿坐在沙发上，目光定格在厨房的身影上，夕阳穿过客厅直直的照射进厨房，黄仁俊想起了很久很久以前的那个周五，一切错误的开端。  
“这个傻子”，继而不直觉的低声道，李帝努在想什么他怎么会不知道呢，“但是旅馆都已经关门了不是吗”

吉林与首尔之间的距离其实很短，两个小时后他就降落在韩国的机场。不出意外的没有看见李东赫，也不出意外的看到了那个人。个子比两年前拔高了许多，头发乖巧的搭在额头上，黑色的镜框遮住了泪痣，无袖的高领毛衣底下是白色的衬衫，倒是很适合首尔初秋的天气。显然对方还没有看见他，视线总在手腕上的表和四周来回。黄仁俊有些难以将此刻的男人与两年前幼稚的男孩联系在一起。

两年前他刚落地中国的时候，手机里几百条的未读信息让他觉得身心俱疲。  
“黄仁俊你在哪”  
“敏亨哥告诉我了，我现在赶过去了”  
“等等我”  
“我上车了，有点堵”  
“求求你等等我”  
....  
“黄仁俊，你太过分了”  
最后一天信息让他觉得哭笑不得，究竟是谁过分，为什么到了这个时候他还那么幼稚。总之一切都结束了，对他来说那不过是一段短暂的经历，现在一切都回归正道，一切都会好起来的。

真的会好起来吗？

千叮咛万嘱咐还是没能防住李东赫个小叛徒。  
家门口那个鬼鬼祟祟的身影不是李帝努是谁?已经很多次了，看见他在自己家附近来来回回的晃荡。许是高三的生活太忙碌，从一开始每周末见到一次，到后来两三个星期见到一次，都后来只有在寒暑假时就能够看到他，更多的时候是收到零食、玩偶等等来自另一个国家的快递。  
有时候黄仁俊趴在窗口上，看着躲在电线杆后面不敢动的李帝努觉得好笑，他一点也不介意李帝努发现他，他甚至想好好的问一问他，为什么来?什么时候来的？来了住在哪里?为什么都做到这个地步了还不打算和他面对面谈一谈。

“等很久了吗？刚刚人太多没看到”，手中的行李被接过，李帝努熟练地像是他们从未分开过一样，如果忽略他别扭的口气和挺得僵直的背，黄仁俊可能真的会确信这一点，“给我吧，东赫他们在饭店等我们”，讲完后也不给他回答的机会，便转身只给他留下一个背影。

黄仁俊跟在他后面拉开一个小小的距离，初秋的风吹的他睁不开眼睛，只能眯着眼睛盯着前边的黑色身影，以防跟丢，黄仁俊想两年前李帝努在他家徘徊的时候是不是也就是这样只能抓住他这点身影。其实李帝努的“跟踪”行为并没有持续多久，高三的成绩一出来他就填报到了一所接近南方的学校，全家提前搬去了那里，这一次他连李东赫都没有告诉，他知道他自己在赌气，赌气着李帝努都已经偷偷来见他了，也不愿意跟他低头，但是他也没想到即使花了两年时间他也没有忘记李帝努，反倒是思念如野草般在心里疯狂滋长，偏偏李东赫像是突然闭塞了任督二脉一样，再也没有提起过关于李帝努的任何消息。

他现在在干嘛？  
上学吗？还是已经工作了？  
自己在读大二？那他应该也是吧？  
有没有女朋友？或者男朋友？  
和金道英怎么样了？

李东赫不说，他也不好意思问，毕竟先走的人是他，悄无声息离开的人也是他，明摆着躲着李帝努搬家的人也是他，他怎么好意思再开口问这些问题，于是这些问题在他的脑子里转悠了两年一直到现在。所以知道学校有去韩国交流的机会时，他毫不犹豫的报了名，然后第一时间通知李东赫。  
他想见李帝努。

车身隔绝了外面肆意的风，黄仁俊坐在副驾驶整理的头发，他来的时候带了一顶贝雷帽，刚刚在外面怕帽子被风吹走，于是死死的按住，结果现在帽子被压扁，额前的头发也乱七八糟的。突然李帝努栖身压了过来，随着他起身安全带紧紧的贴在黄仁俊的胸前，发丝扫过他的鼻尖，黄仁俊觉得刚刚的情形着实有些暧昧。

“东赫和马克哥一起在饭店吗？”  
“嗯”  
“什么时候考的驾照？”  
“刚上大学的时候”  
“所以现在也是大二吗？”  
“嗯”  
“念什么专业啊”  
“建筑”  
“那我们算同行吧”  
“嗯”  
“你知道我什么专业吗你就嗯”  
“室内设计”，李帝努的秒答扼住了他的话头，脑子一瞬间停止的转动，黄仁俊甚至觉得自己听到齿轮卡住发出声响 ，  
“东赫说的吧”  
“嗯”

两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着，大多数时候都是他找话题，李帝努偶尔答应一两句。黄仁俊靠在车窗，车内的温度比外面高上许多，让他有些昏昏欲睡，他撑住意欲下坠的眼皮问出他最想问的问题，却在听到回答之前睡去。

“小黄这里”，刚踏进店里李东赫的声音就穿过鼎沸的人声到达他这里，黄仁俊踮起脚尖向李东赫挥了挥手，小心翼翼的避开上菜的阿姨，对坐的情侣，聚会的上班族，拥挤的过道有些难走，李帝努跟在他身后，时不时护住他的腰把控方向，以防他撞到其他或者踩到地上的油脂摔倒。

肉片在烤盘上滋滋作响，火舌舔过肉片逼出油脂，香味一股一股的钻进他的鼻腔，烟火气息让黄仁俊终于感受到了首尔熟悉的样子。他在中国的时候也吃过烤肉，但是始终没有首尔的正宗，不知道是因为身边的人不一样了，还是因为厨师的不地道，就像那时候在韩国的吃的麻辣烫，始终少了一丝在学校街角那家才能拥有的鲜香。  
李东赫还是依旧那么能说会道，他孜孜不倦的讲着这三年来的所有事情，讲他备战韩国高考有多困难，讲他为了学唱歌跟家里闹别扭最终取得了胜利，讲李马克和他考到了一个学校，讲李马克告白的时候有多傻，讲好多女孩子追李马克全部被他击退，傻里傻气的。黄仁俊笑呵呵的听着这些李东赫已经通过软件告诉过他的事情，偶尔附和那么一两句。相比起他们的阔噪，李马克和李帝努则是安静的同烤肉做斗争，只不过李马克的视线更多时候的专注在李东赫身上，而李帝努从机场到现在，除了车上那几句无关紧要的话，就再也没有过表态，他有些羡慕李东赫。

烧酒入喉时的灼烧感洗去烤肉的油腻，在李马克讲包好的肉塞进李东赫嘴里的时候，黄仁俊瞥见他无名指上闪着光的戒指，而李东赫的手上也有一个款式一致的。  
“戒指都带上了，马克哥求婚了吗”，黄仁俊打了个酒嗝，随即酒杯就被旁边的李帝努收走，换上了一罐雪梨汁，“别喝了”，他假装没听见李帝努的话，只向着李东赫抛出问题，  
“嗯，求婚了，就前两天的事情，东赫还没来得及告诉你，我们准备去加拿大结婚”，一反常态的李东赫没有回答他，酒气熏得他脸颊红扑扑的，圆圆的鼻头也变得红红的，此时正像个孩子等到老师点评一样望着他。  
“好，那就好，马克哥为民除害了”，黄仁俊觉得眼角有些酸涩，他偷偷的看了一眼李帝努，在发现对方也正望着他的时候急忙别过视线，真的是羡慕李东赫啊，  
“什么叫为民除害嘛，小黄我告诉你，到时候我要办婚礼 你要给我当伴郎知道吗？”李东赫刷的一下站起来惊的旁边的人纷纷侧目，而手指从衣袖里探出头直直地指向他。  
“好好好，肯定的”，黄仁俊握住那根手指头，顺势握住他的小臂，安抚似地揉了揉，然后把他拉回座位上，“到时候你结婚，我不但当你伴郎，我还包你的新房装修，好不好”  
“这还差不多，到时候你跟李帝努一起当伴郎，他建房子。你装修，就这么愉快的决定了”，  
“好，我会跟仁俊一起去的”，李帝努回答的同时，把包好的烤肉塞进他嘴里，他看见李帝努脸上终于出现眯眯眼的时候，也跟着笑了起来，酒喝得多就变傻，昏头涨脑的，但是耐不住他高兴。

风起的更大了，结束的时候李马克把喝的已经不知道东西南北，却还叫嚣着要和黄仁俊继续下一波的李东赫塞进车里，略表歉意的表示等明天李东赫酒醒了再和黄仁俊好好聊聊，得到应允后的李马克急匆匆的开着车离去，黄仁俊假装看不到李马克对李帝努的眼神暗示，听不到李东赫在车里大喊着“李帝努争气点，哥们儿加油啊”的声音。

贝雷帽浸满了烤肉的味道，此刻正被黄仁俊拽在手里。李帝努不知道从哪里变出来一条围巾缠在他脖子上，他低头看着胸前灵活打着结的手指 ，心里默默正吐槽这条黑白方格围巾有多不搭他今天的衣服时，李帝努的声音在头顶响起，  
“要走走吗？我等会儿再送你回酒店”

来的时候在车上睡着了没有注意，现在走着走着才发现，原来烤肉店就在他们高中附近，沿着街道直直的走上4 、500米，就是学校的正门口。黄仁俊的右手被包裹在李帝努的手中藏在大衣的口袋里，另一只手被套上了手套，而他的贝雷帽则被转移到了李帝努的手上。  
黄仁俊挣脱开束缚，向着旅馆所在的巷子走去。那盏路灯还是散发着暖黄色的灯光，只不过旅馆的招牌早已不知所踪，木门上面也缠绕了绿藤，原本破旧的地方现在看起来竟像是通往爱丽丝仙境的入口。  
“你走后没多久，老板就把店盘出去了，听说好像是要结婚了，要带着妻子去另一个地方生活，现在变成了一家花店”，李帝努的声音从身后响起，继而他被拥入一个怀抱。

“仁俊，我好想你啊”，李帝努埋在他的颈间深深吸了一口气，“你在车上不是问了我一个问题吗？我还没回答你就睡着了，现在我回答你，你要好好听着”

问题？哦，黄仁俊想起来了。  
“这两年你过得好吗？”

“不好，我过得一点也不好，我很想你。你走了以后我求东赫把你的联系方式给我 ，一开始他不肯给，我就天天求他，求马克哥，后来他终于给我了，我就跑去找你，我知道你看到我了，我还很开心你没有赶我走，但是我不知道怎么开口，我没有真正的爱过一个人，我的父母也没有教过我如何对待我所爱的人，我很抱歉”，黄仁俊感到颈间有热浪划过，被烫伤的却是他的脸颊，“我准备等你高考以后再去找你，我不想打扰你，马克哥说不能影响你，所以我就忍着，没想到你一声不响的又走了，我知道你很讨厌我，所以我让东赫不要提起我，但是我又忍不住的想你，东赫说你要回来的时候我激动的不知道怎么办好，我只知道我不能再让你走了，我知道我错了，可是你能不能再给我一次机会？”

“李帝努”，黄仁俊将环绕在他腰间的手剥开，转身看向李帝努，泪水挂在他的睫毛上还没滴落，暖黄的灯光落在他的发丝上，鼻尖上，毛衣的绒毛上，细小而温柔的光一点点的聚在一起，将眼前的男人在柔化成三年前的男孩，“旅馆已经关掉了，过去了就是过去了”

他看到李帝努的身子在风中晃动了一下，眼中的委屈在此刻随泪水漫延出来，他听到李帝努颤抖的声音抵抗着耳边呼啸的风，“仁俊”

“所以我们重新来过，忘掉以前吧”。

黄仁俊追寻着地板上的阳光走到厨房，从背后抱住李帝努。旁边的碗里已经装满酸奶撒上坚果，李帝努手中的蓝莓正随着水流在他中滚动，黄仁俊伸手从中拿了一个塞进嘴里，侧脸靠在李帝努的背上，  
“李帝努”  
“嗯？”  
“你还记得我回来后，你告白的时候，我在旅馆前面说了什么吗？”

“嗯”，闷闷的声音引起胸腔共鸣，黄仁俊感受到李帝努停止了动作，  
“我说了什么”  
“你说....旅馆关门了，所以...”

黄仁俊将嘴唇贴在李帝努的肩胛骨上，打断了回答，“嗯，旅馆关门了”，李帝努被他带动着转身，紧张的连面对的他的黄仁俊都感受不到呼吸声 ，

“但是我们在济州岛有了一个家，我和你的家”


End file.
